


Afterglow

by TheWaitingFangirl



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Loving Relantionship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Mentions, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingFangirl/pseuds/TheWaitingFangirl
Summary: The feeling of afterglow never quite settles down with Jacob around.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Fangirl gets into a creative block and only manages to break through it to write a ridiculous amount of over detailed smut to cheer up a friend and literally no one’s surprised. templarfryer (tumblr) had it coming and I honestly dunno why I wrote so much???? Also, special thanks to tiniest-little-eagle (tumblr) for being amazing and accepting being my beta. I love you both so much I’m???? Thank you for not letting me give up on writing!!
> 
> This is just 3 pages of smut and I don't regret it.

The train rattled incessantly, making the cart sway gently on its tracks through the coolness mid-autumn-nights always brought with them. Clutching the sheets tighter over your body, you nuzzled your face against Jacob’s neck as his warm hand caressed the small of your back; breathing coming out in soft puffs before he hummed, sighing and pressing a loving kiss against your temple.

Smiling, you let your fingertips trail his chest absently, watching their imaginary path with hooded eyes. “We should get dressed…”

Jacob huffed, hugging you tighter against him. “We most certainly  _shouldn’t_ , love.” His foot nudged yours, toes pulling at yours in playful banter. Sighing, you settled for watching the gentle dusting of freckles covering his shoulders.

“As much as I hate to pop your happy-post-orgasmic-delusional-fantasy, Evie will be back soon”, you reminded him, fingers tracing invisible lines between the dots on his skin. “And she’s  _terrible_  when annoyed, so—“

“She’s crashing at Greenie’s”, Jacob blurted out, the hand that was resting so innocently on your hip sliding downwards and taking hold of you buttock before giving the bare skin a hard squeeze, making you yelp and giggle. “I love doing this…”

You swatted his shoulder playfully, complying with his gentle tugging and parting your legs so you pass one over his hip under the covers. “You, Jacob Frye, are insatiable”.

“Oh, love”, Jacob started, skilled mouth pressing wet kisses across your jaw and down your throat to nibble at the dip of your shoulder, his scruffy beard teasing all the right places as they pulled the sweetest of moans from your lips. “When it comes to you, I’m positively ravenous”.

Biting your lip, you closed your eyes as Jacob shifted next to you, sliding his arm below your head and pulling your bodies impossibly close. His free hand caressed your nose, tracing the line of your upper lip before brushing a stray lock of hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear with loving care. Humming, as if approving of something, Jacob pressed a chaste kiss against your lips, smiling softly as you cupped his face to keep him from going away; but he eventually pulled back and you opened your eyes, meeting the hazel gaze of his. “Hey there”.

“Hey there”, you parroted, carding your fingers through his messy hair to try and smoothen it. Jacob’s eyes closed, a low rumbling grunt of satisfaction at the back of his throat when you scratched his scalp, hand sliding down towards the junction between his neck and shoulder; leaning in for another kiss. Swiping your tongue over his bottom lip, you nibbled it, relishing at the hitch in Jacob’s breath when you bit down on it.

“Naughty”, Jacob whispered against your lips, his free hand pushing the sheets back and caressing the silky expansion of skin underneath his fingertips, feather-light touch circling the soft swell of your breast and marveling at the peaking bud as you shivered under both the naughty attention and chilly air, holding back a needy whimper when you felt the low embers of your arousal crackling to life.

You turned your eyes to him, meeting hooded hazel eyes and half-parted lips rosy from kissing. He smiled, cupping your breast in his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, catching the hardened nub between his thumb and forefinger. “J- Jacob…”, you whimpered his name, hand clutching at his forearm as you pressed your face against the warm and comforting expansion of his chest.

“Mhmmm”, he hummed in acknowledgment, hand moving further downwards in a caress so light it almost tickled. “So responsive, aren’t you?”, came the words whispered above you and into your ear. You let out a half-hearted and breathy protest when his hand changed its course, pressing at the already forming bruises on your hips from earlier as he examined them under the low light of the wagon. “But not so patient…”. His hand skimmed over there, thumb caressing the dips and swells of your hips before bringing his hand to where you anticipated.

“A- Ah…”, you breathed as if you both hadn’t seen satisfaction in weeks, clutching to his arm and wrist as his practiced fingers gathered the wetness between your sensitive folds, dragging it slowly up to your clit in an agonizing pace to start pressing slow, gentle circles against the hardening nub. Jacob pressed his lips to your temple, nudging your face with nose and lips, coaxing you for a messy and needy kiss, pressing down on your clit more forcefully and swallowing the gasping moan you let out, one of your hands coming up to cup his face in desperation; not knowing where to linger at.

“One might say I didn’t just bed you, love”, Jacob purred with a hushed voice, the arm below your head curling on your shoulder and keeping you in place as he bent down to press a slow-wet kiss to the soft skin behind your ear.You mewled under his undevided attention, clutching to his wrist as your hips caved into his touch; the warmth of his breath unbearable and alluring at the same time. “You like it? Like this?”, came the question as Jacob pressed lower, middle and ring finger slipping effortlessly into your already sensitive slit.

Your muscles puckered, breathing hitching and legs spreading wider in a silent plea, “ _yes_ ”, you rasped out with trembling lips and face flushing into a deep shade of crimson, “ _please_ , I—“

Jacob gave you an understanding hum, lips slowly and languidly dragging across the skin of your jaw as his fingers coiled; gently stroking up and deeper, hand following a steady pace as you squirmed and whimpered below him. “Just like that…”, he breathed to your feverish skin as you closed your eyes, tucking your head against the crook of his neck and you nodded frantically.

“M– More, Jacob…”, you called for him, peppering messy kisses to wherever your mouth could reach, clenching on his fingers as he picked up the pace on your demands; and you keened, pliant and needy under the wicked attention Jacob provided, hips canting and undulating to their own accord as you went on, chasing your climax, “ _more_ ”.

He moaned, sound near desperation as he tried to grind against your own leg, but relentless in giving you the release you so clearly needed first, hand losing its rhythm as he ground the palm of it against your clit, providing a smooth slide of skin against skin. “Yes, cum for me, love”, Jacob whispered feverishly, lips trembling as they pressed on your ear, “I’ve got you now”.

Your shoulders shrunk, anticipating the well-known feeling of release as Jacob kept pressing his body against yours, the erratic movements of his hand nearly matching your own quivering hips. It felt too much, too good, teetering on the edge for so long, the sensation nearly maddening, too intense, almost overwhelming and painful. With a shuddering gasp and a final jerk of your hips, your orgasm washed over you, sharp and  _hot_ , and Jacob kept going, hand stimulating you through the frantic clenching of your muscles on his fingers, until it felt too much, the sensation all too consuming and blinding from pleasure. You heard him mumbling a soft compliment, but didn’t care much to make out exactly what he said.

Jacob groans when you jolt away from his touch, hand pulling back and fingers almost immediately disappearing into his mouth as he licked them clean with an appreciative sound, a low and rumbling noise in his chest. You let out a pleased mewl, lips trembling as you nuzzled and nibbled his neck, still shuddering hands clutching to his strong chest as you scratched it ever so slightly. “Let me”, you said—  _pleaded_ , leg passing over his hip as you moved yourself up to straddle him. Your hips rocked slowly, slick folds rubbing delightfully slow against the underside of his cock as your pressed a kiss to the soft skin behind his ear, “it’s my turn now”.

**Author's Note:**

> LOWKEY WANNA WRITE A PT 2 FOR THIS BUT I ALREADY HAVE TOO MUCH ON MY PLATE... * LOOKS AT MY 6 UNFINISHED FICS AND CRIES *


End file.
